Myotismon Reborn
by Lacey
Summary: The return of Myotismon to his Digidestined partner. New chapter! Enter Black Wargreymon!
1.

Welcome to yet another story of Myotismon's return. As there are no doubt plenty of these stories around, I'm just going to say that I hope that this story will offer something a bit different. Before I begin, I'm going to bring in the disclaimer, author's note, and (most importantly) an explanation of this alternate history. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon and never will. I'm writing this story just for the heck of it, so don't sue me. 

**Author's Note:** I don't doubt that many fans will read this and say to themselves, "Now that is truly messed up." Or, "That shouldn't happen that way!" However, I've never seen any of the movies and this is an alternate history which means that it is going to diverge from the show. I've seen many of the eps and read the spoilers, so I know how things end up on the series. Since this is different, though, it won't end like the series. Also, I'm just going to work on this story whenever I get inspired to write, so I may go a while between parts. 

**Alternate History Lesson #1:** The hard part with this is figuring out exactly where to start. Let me see... First off, if I remember right, in the battle with Apocalymon (or however it's spelled) I remember a mention of previous Digidestined. This story takes place during the 02 Season, but these Digidestined forerunners are still around, one of whom was Myotismon's human partner. 

Myotismon, himself, became evil when he was infected with a virus (The Beast Within or as I like to call it, the Crotch Critter) during a battle. Not wanting to destroy Myotismon, he was put into a kind of stasis by Gennai and his crew until Devimon showed up and upset the balance of the Digital World. 

Since we all know what happened with Devimon, Myotimson, the search for the 8th child, and then the Dark Masters, I'll fast forward ahead to the 02 Season. I'll just say that instead of infecting Oikawa, Myotismon's data was sent back to the Digital World and entrapped in a digi-egg. 

The Destiny Stones are still around, and they do hold Azulongmon, but only because Azulongmon is using his power to hold in check the powers of Darkness. Every now and then, the Darkness leaked through to cause trouble, therefore the Digidestined were needed to make things right again. Fortunately, Azulongmon's power kept the Darkness synched with real world time so that the Digital World could enjoy thousands of years of peace instead of just a few (until Digital World time evened out with real world time, of course). 

When the Darkness failed to when its freedom and gain control of the Digital World through Digimon agents, it changed tactics attacked through one of the Digidestined. Arukenimon and Mummymon were created by the Darkness to implement its will. Though Ken is no longer under the control of the Darkness, the Darkness still strives to win its freedom from Azulongmon. 

That's all for this alternate history lesson. Hopefully that will answer all the questions for now, but feel free to ask questions so I'll know whether or not it's necessary to put up more history lessons as I go along. 


	2. 

Myotismon Reborn - Chapter 1: The Digi-egg

Author's Note: The entirely fictitious Terramon does, as his name hints, draw his strength from the ground. He may show up in later chapters. Since I have to come up with Myotismon's previous forms as I go along, I'm going to provide quick explanations for them in the chapters they show up in. In this case, Myotismon's fresh form is called Mikomon, a cocoon-type digimon. Just copy and paste this url http://www.geocities.com/corryn_98/mikomon.jpg if you're interested in seeing a pic of him. 

**The Digi-egg**

"Darkness Rising!" the deep hollow voice of Terramon boomed, reverberating across the walls of the cavern, and giving form to an attack. He clung tenaciously to the walls, drawing strength and power from deep within the recesses of the Digital World. At his call, shadows pooled up from the ground and oozed together into one shadow. The shadow grew, taking on form and substance, ready to follow through with its master's will. The living shadow did not have long to wait for it's master's orders. "Destroy the Digidestined!" Terramon commanded. 

The shadow reached for the nearest of the Digidestined, a small girl with dark hair and piercing green eyes. Before it reached her, however, a new form interposed itself between the two. Changing tactics, the patch of living darkness swirled around the foolishly noble digimon. The darkness entered the digimon, infecting and taking over the creature. "No!" the young girl screamed. 

"No!" Joyce Banpei sat bolt upright and stared around wildly. A dream, it was all a dream. She was back in her room and not in the caverns beneath the Digital World. "Eight years," Joyce mumbled to herself as she crawled out of bed. "It's been eight years since it happened, and I still dream of it as if it happened yesterday." She made her way through the dark to the bathroom and began splashing cold water on her face to drive away the last vestiges of fear left by her nightmare. Joyce shook her head. There would be no getting back to sleep tonight, not with her thoughts centered on the Digital World. 

Joyce decided she might as well mess around on the computer for a bit. She didn't really have anything to do, but playing games might take her mind off of the past. Beside the computer, next to a picture of her parents, Joyce kept her now defunct digivice and crest. She'd kept them with the hopes that one day they would become active again. After so much time, though, Joyce merely kept telling herself that she kept the digivice and crest to remember the good times. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Hidden away in Primary Village, inside of a digi-egg, a newborn digimon railed against the powers that be which would not allow him to hatch. Those powers which ruled the Digital World has decided that he was too dangerous to allow to be reformed, yet why couldn't they see that the darkness which had filled him was gone? 

For four years, ever since the digidestined had destroyed both the darkness that had infected him and his true form, this little digimon had languished inside of his digi-egg. He remembered working with a human partner once, but that was so long ago. Sometime after his destruction, the time flow between the Digital World and the human world had evened out. He'd felt the sudden shift that had heralded the adjustment. Before that, though, time had run much faster in the Digital World. _'Is my human still alive?'_ the unhatched digimon wondered. 

She'd promised him that she would return for him if he needed her. Why was she not here now? He needed her! He needed her to come and free him. If only he could get a message out to his digidestined partner. He had no doubt that she would come to free him right away. 

He thought he'd seen her once when he was in the human world, but his memories of that time were so fogged by the darkness that he couldn't be sure. His nature was such that he needed to feed off of other beings to survive, and he'd been out seeking a meal. The woman he'd stopped his carriage for had stared at him with knowing eyes. "Myo," she'd breathed as if she were lost in a dream. Instead of feeding that night, the digimon knew he'd fled, returning to his sleeping place where he found Wizardmon seeking the crest for the Eighth Child. 

Whispers of the world outside brushed against the little digimon's awareness, but he pushed them aside. The happenings of the Digital World meant nothing to the unhatched digimon as long as he was trapped within this cursed egg. With a sigh, he closed his eyes to rest, hoping that his human would come for him. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Kari gazed up at the stars from the Odaiba apartment, Gatomon snuggled happily on her lap. So much had happened in the Digital World - everything seemed to be coming apart at the seams. Yet now that Ken was no longer a threat, the Digidestined would be able to put the world back together again. Gatomon purred under Kari's gentle fingers. Kari knew the feline digimon had the right idea. Worry about problems when you needed to. Fretting over the daunting task ahead would only wear her out. 

The balcony light next door came on, and Kari watched as her neighbor came out into the fresh air. "Good evening, Ms. Banpei," Kari called in greeting. Joyce turned and smiled in acknowledgment. The woman couldn't have been much older than 20, yet her hair was pulled back into a severe bun that belonged on a woman far older. She dressed mostly in black, though the shawl she wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the night chill was off-white. Creepy was what Tai called her, Kari knew. 

Kari, on the other hand, felt that Ms. Banpei was merely lonely. She'd never seen Joyce out of the apartment except when she got groceries or took out the trash. The woman lived in some sort of self-imposed isolation and Kari had no idea why. She'd asked before, of course, but the only answer Joyce had ever given was that it simply suited her. 

Joyce maintained a pleasant expression until she noticed Gatomon for the first time, then she winced and drew away. Kari frowned. Surely Joyce would think that Gatomon was a normal cat or a stuffed animal like everyone else. Why look so startled? "Ms. Banpei, what's wrong?" 

"You are Digidestined?" 

*~*~*~*~* 

Joyce silently cursed herself as she let Kari into her apartment. She knew Kari would be full of questions, but had no clue how to answer them all nor any desire to. Still, Joyce would have to provide some explanation since she'd just shown the child that she knew of the Digidestined. But maybe Kari would be able to take her back to the Digital World. That slim hope filled her with warmth. 

Soon the girls were sipping at hot tea. Joyce shared her story with Kari, but kept her partner's name to herself. He'd long ago become, in Joyce's mind, "her digimon." A name meant he was to be seen as a person, brought back the aching sting of loss. By not naming him, Joyce was able to distance herself. 

Seeing that Joyce was going to withhold parts of her story, Kari began telling about how she became a member of the Digidestined and all that had been happening recently in the Digital World. Joyce became a shade paler as she heard of the damage done. Standing, she gazed pleadingly at Kari. "Please," Joyce whispered, her eyes brimming with unspilled tears, "take me to the Digital World. Let me help." Unspoken was Joyce's wish to try and find her digimon partner. 

Kari hesitated on the brink of indecision. Joyce could see her weighing the pros and cons of taking her to the Digital World, and prayed that Kari would make the right decision. After a seeming infinity of seconds, Kari nodded. On impulse, Joyce grabbed her old digivice, and the two crowded in front of the computer. As Kari held her D-3 up to the monitor, the digital gate appeared. Joyce's breath caught in her throat. Never had she seen a sight more beautiful! Then Kari spoke the words to send them to the Digital World. "Digi-port open!" 

*~*~*~*~* 

Inside the digi-egg, the trapped digimon came fully awake in an instant. He could feel it. He knew. She was here! She'd come at long last to free him! He could only wonder at what he would be when he was finally allowed to hatch. Using the little bit of energy he possessed, the unhatched digimon began trying to get his human's attention. He knew the outside of his egg would be pulsing with a soft glow. Hopefully that would be enough. 

Soon he felt it - a light touch of his digidestined partner. He'd succeeded! The shell dissolved as her fingers brushed against it, and for the first time in years, the digimon felt warmth and saw light. He gazed up at his human partner, watching as the years seemed to melt from her face. "Joyce," he squeaked, pleased that the name came back to him. 

Joyce scooped up the red and blue striped cocoon, stunned, knowing that she-d never thought to find her digimon again. "Oh Mikomon!" By her side, she heard a beep from the long defunct digivice, indicating that it was active again. The two had become a team again, and each vowed never to leave the other. _'Partners forever,'_ remained unspoken between the two. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Well, that's the end of this part. I'll get the next part up just whenever the creativity demons inspire me to write it. In the meantime, I'd love to hear what you all think. Thanks for taking the time to read this. 


	3. The Enemy Attacks

**Author's Note: **As I said in previous chapters, this story is an alternate history. Though I plan to make connections to the actual eps, differences will abound. And I know that it's been pointed out that without Myotismon infecting Oikawa season 2 wouldn't have happened, but I have other plans for Oikawa which should work out. *EG* 

**The Enemy Attacks**

Kiroptomon crouched on all fours just outside the boundary of Primary Village. He stared at a blank TV screen, waiting for it to come to life and bring his human to him. Joyce had asked him to stay and guard the Punimon, so he had. Once he had gone from being the cocoon-like Mikomon and the little round form of Mazamon, Kiroptomon had done all that he could to make himself useful to the Digi-destined. Just as long as he didn't have to digivolve to Ultimate and reveal his secret, he was quite happy. 

The TV set turned on, a face peering through it. Kiroptomon backed away, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, kids and digimon came tumbling through the opening from the real world into the Digital World. Kiroptomon looked around, the eagerness on his face fading when he saw that his human wasn't present. "Where's Joyce?" came Kiroptomon's terse greeting. 

Davis shrugged off the bat-like digimon's worries as he ran a gloved hand through his tousled brown hair. "Look, Kiroptomon, you've got to remember she's an adult with a job. She can't spend all of her time here." Kiroptomon growled low in his throat, his tail thrashing angrily. "Look," Davis hastily amended. "You know that if there were a real emergency, she'd drop everything and come right away, just like the rest of us." 

Kiroptomon turned and stalked off, calling out over his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get to work." 

*~*~*~*~* 

Ken Ichijouchi, once boy genius and pawn of the powers of darkness, watched for signs of his enemy. She'd made a mistake manifesting in his room, for now he knew what to look for. Laughter from nearby Primary Village drew Ken. Davis was teaching the Punimon soccer. Ken longed to join in on the game, to laugh and have fun like a regular kid... and forget about the past. He couldn't though, not yet. First he had to serve his penance, atone for the damage he'd wrought as the Digimon Emperor. 

Perching on Ken's shoulder, Wormmon waited in silence. Ken knew that although Wormmon wanted Ken to go out and face the rest of the Digi-destined, the little green digimon understood his reasons for not doing so. "We need to find the enemy," Wormmon murmured. "She'll be here soon." His icy blue gaze rose and settled on the Control Spire which had not been there yesterday. Ken suppressed a shudder. The legacy of the Digimon Emperor lived on. 

"Spirit needle!" The chilled feminine voice made Ken cringe. Clutching his D-3 and reminding himself that it was no longer the Dark Digivice, Ken scanned the horizon. The Control Spire was gone! That could only mean one thing. She was here; the enemy had come. 

With a nod, Wormmon understood what came next. Drawing upon the ambient energy of the Digital World, he began the digivolution sequence. Within moments, the humanoid form of Stingmon stood where Wormmon had been before. "You must wait here, Ken!" Stingmon commanded before spreading his clear veined wings and flying to where the Control Spire had stood dark and defiant. 

The enemy waited, her pale arms crossed in impatience. Dark glasses covered her face hiding emotion, silver hair spilled out from beneath a wide-brimmed hat. "So you've managed to digivolve," the cruel twist of the woman's lips formed a menacing sneer. "That's more than I expected from such a pathetic runt." 

Stingmon lunged, pinning the woman against a tree with his talons. He scanned the woman's face, seeking... something. How could she remain so calm, show no remorse? Surely if she were truly human as she appeared, she would betray something other than that calculating smile. "You've got a choice, Stingmon. Destroy me, or go rescue your friends from the Thundermon I created. There's no time for both. Revenge or chivalry? What's it to be?" Stingmon had no words, no time for words. The insect digimon knew what Ken would want. He thrust the woman away and flew towards Primary Village. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Yolei scrabbled frantically at the rubble. How could this have happened? The Digi-destined had checked the tunnels beneath Primary Village yesterday and they'd been stable. The cave-in had come from out of nowhere, and Cody and Armadillomon were trapped! "Hang on, Cody!" Yolei shouted, though she knew her friend wouldn't be able to hear her. Even words felt like progress, seemed to bring her one step closer. 

As she tossed rocks over her shoulder in the manner of the truly desperate, Yolei heard a rumbling below the ground. Another cave-in? God, she hoped not! By Yolei's side, Kiroptomon dug, plunging his wing talons into the rocks. "Don't die. Don't die. Don't die." The digimon's words became his mantra, forming a rhythm to which he dug. 

Ahead of the diggers, the ground cracked and a head thrust its way through the new hole. "Hi guys! Like the new look?" the head asked with a familiar twang to the voice. Following the head came a body that was easily as big as a Tyrannomon, and heavily armored. Managing a clumsy bow, the Champion form of Armadillomon made a quick introduction. "Ankylomon at your service." 

Cody waved down at his friends from Ankylon's paws. Relief flooded through Yolei, and laughing away the last vestiges of her fear, she waved back. Even as she was beginning to relax, what seemed to be a metal ball came flying through the sky straight at Cody. "Thundermon!" Ankylomon snarled, and cupped a paw over his partner. Thundermon changed course and smacked Ankylomon in the chest, sending the larger digimon stumbling backwards. 

Another digimon came flying by in a green blur, grabbing Cody and setting him on the ground. Wasting no time on greetings, this new digimon called upon his attack. "Spiking strike!" An energy spear formed over his wrist and he charged Thundermon. As the attack connected, the digimon pressed on until Thundermon vanished, returned to particles of data. 

"No!" The single word came not only from Yolei's throat, but was echoed by all of the Digi-destined. All eyes were fixed on the roof of one of the buildings they'd repaired. The strange digimon had returned to his previous form of Wormmon and had landed easily on Ken's shoulder. Tears stung Yolei's eyes. Hadn't Ken learned anything at all? The digimon were living creatures, not mere toys to be destroyed on a whim! "How could you do this?" Yolei shouted. "How?" Ken gave forth no answer, but merely turned and, with an easy leap down, walked away. 

"I hope the Darkness does not again hold him in its grip," Kiroptomon murmured. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The ocean burned crimson and orange by the light of the setting sun. Waves frisked along the shore, bounding over each other like playful puppies. The scene was one Joyce had seen hundreds of times, yet never tired of. The fiery ocean held a magic all it's own for the young woman. If the weather had been warmer, Joyce would have brought her swimsuit enjoying a sunset swim. As it was, she merely leaned on the metal rail, still full of the day's heat, and waited. 

A mere sliver of sun hovered over the horizon when Joyce heard the footsteps. Soft and rhythmic, muffled by the patent leather of which they were made, the steps came inexorably closer. Joyce never took her gaze off the water. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice, like the footsteps, was soft; it was deep, close to a rumble, the mood of it's owner impossible to determine. 

Joyce's head bobbed in a half-hearted nod. "Yes, Oikawa, it is." Only now did she turn to look at the man who was more than ten years her senior. As always, Oikawa's face betrayed none of his thoughts. His dark, brooding eyes merely held the promise that whatever was going through his mind, it was more important than anything which surrounded him. His pallid skin seemed to absorb the sun's dying light and gave no sign of life in return. 

"Why did you call me?" Business as usual, Oikawa never let the scenery distract him for long. 

"The Digital World," Joyce answered simply. A hunger for dreams to be fulfilled flooded Oikawa's eyes. The answer had been enough. As children he and Hiroki had been able to see into the Digital World and longed to find their way there. Growing up, they had sought out and befriended Digi-destined, trying with no success to cross the border between the real world and the digital one. When Hiroki had died, Oikawa continued the work alone. Joyce had known Hiroki only briefly before his death, but had maintained the friendship with Oikawa since. Oikawa had been her support when digimon partner had been lost to her. Without him, she might very well have lost all will to live. 

Oikawa gripped Joyce's arm. Joyce understood. She had his attention now. "The gates to the Digital World are open again. I've been and I've found Kiroptomon again. But... But there's been trouble." Joyce looked away, the thought of the ruined Primary Village coming to her. 

Sliding his fingers under Joyce's chin, Oikawa lifted her gaze to his. "You will continue to keep me informed, will you not?" Joyce nodded. "Such a good girl," Oikawa murmured, stroking Joyce's cheek lightly. "Such a very good girl." 

*~*~*~*~* 

_Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. For the next chapter, I plan on skipping over Hawkmon digivolving into Aquillomon, and Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivolving. I'll just say it happened and move on into the intro of Black Wargreymon._


	4. Enter Black Wargreymon

**Author's Note:** Again, let me just point out that this is an alternate history. As always, I'm trying to throw in some basis to the eps. I know I'm skipping over a lot, but since I don't have the eps on tape I either have to rely on memory or wait until the ep I want is shown again. In this case, I'm just going to make mention of the stuff that happened between the last chapter and this one, and then move on. Enjoy! 

**Enter Black Wargreymon**

****_Dear Oikawa,_

_I know that I said I would keep you informed, but so much has happened lately that I just haven't had time. All of the Chosen Children's digimon are able to digivolve to the Champion level now. The last one was Hawkmon who digivolved to Aquillomon. The sight of that great bird in flight was amazing!_

_Kiroptomon has also digivolved in order to help fight the enemy. Seeing the gargoyle-like Ferozamon in flight brought back so many old memories. I've tried to talk Kiroptomon into digivolving all the way up to Ultimate, but he refuses. I think he fears how the others will react. Perhaps in time he will gather up his courage._

_On the brighter side of things, the boy that started this all has joined us. He says that he wasn't himself for a long time, and I can believe it. The thought of such a sweet kid causing all this damage just doesn't fit. For a while, he worked at helping us from the shadows, but now things have changed. _

_Two of the digimon have taken digivolution to a new level. They've merged in a process called DNA digivolving. While the children look forward to their digimon digivolving together, Kiroptomon maintains his distance. Nothing new there._

_And last, but certainly not least, the enemy's plans are slowly becoming more clear. Dark towers dotting the Digital World's landscape can be turned into digimon by a special digimon attack. For what reason, we do not yet know, but it can't be good. Hopefully the enemy can be stopped soon._

_Joyce_

*~*~*~*~* 

Oikawa closed up the e-mail, his brooding eyes never flickering from the computer screen. Apparently Arukenimon's reports were somewhat less than accurate, but then, he'd known that. Though he could not enter the Digital World, Oikawa still had some influence there. "The children are a minor nuisance," Arukenimon had said. "Everything will be under control shortly." Arukenimon must have a different definition of "minor nuisance" than most. Oikawa decided that when she again returned to the real world, he would remind her who was the master. 

Beside the computer, a framed photo of Hiroki smiled out at Oikawa, the only decoration on the otherwise barren desk. Oikawa's gaze remained fixed on the computer screen. The screen saver had come up and now tropical fish were swimming across the screen. A thin film of sweat broke out on Oikawa's forehead. 

"It was your own fault, Hiroki," Oikawa murmured, trying to keep up a conversational tone. The man in the picture continued to smile. "Don't look at me like that! You were the one who was getting too close, Hiroki! If you hadn't gone around asking snoopy questions, you would still be here today! I only did what I had to do to protect myself!" Throughout the conversation with the photo, Oikawa began to lose his composure, voice rising angrily. "Stop staring at me! Stop it I say! Stop it!" Flinging his arm, Oikawa sent the picture crashing into the wall. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Leaning against the wall, Ken listened as the other Digi-destined discussed their next move. He was amazed at how easily the others had allowed him to join the group, though one look at Cody reminded him that he was not completely forgiven for the past. The smaller boy's expression hardened noticeably every time he glanced in Ken's direction. 

Ken saw that he wasn't the only one to isolate himself. In the corner directly opposite of him sat Joyce and Kiroptomon. Joyce was flipping through one of those magazines filled with recipes and pictures of food that never did look as good in real life as it did on paper. Occasionally she would pluck a pen out from behind her ear and make a notation of some sort. Kiroptomon lay curled in Joyce's lap and, whenever his partner had a free hand, enjoyed a back-scratching. 

Knowing the strength of the bond between digimon and human partner, Ken understood the closeness between the two. Ken also knew the pain of losing his partner. Perhaps that was why he held Minomon as closely as Joyce held Kiroptomon, unconsciously stroking Minomon's head. 

Joyce's presence wasn't helping much, any genius could see that. Before, the Digital World had, in a way, been exclusively the domain of the children. Now they had an adult intruding. Ken figured that Joyce was keeping her distance to make it clear that the Digital World was still the kids' territory, but her message wasn't quite getting through. Davis and Yolei seemed to be the most upset, though they were trying to hide it. 

"All right, gang, listen up!" Humans and digimon alike turned their attention to Davis. Full of boundless energy, Davis loped around the room like a gazelle on speed as the words poured from his mouth. "What we need is... A plan!" 

"Obviously," Joyce muttered, pen hanging from her mouth like a cigarette. Eyes turned to Joyce's corner of the room, and she met their gaze, her own eyes clear and twinkling. Not like jewels, Ken realized. Maybe that gaze could once have been called emerald green, but it had faded with time. Now her eyes could only be called sensible; sensible and amused. 

Tempers flared. "I don't hear any brilliant ideas coming from you," Yolei snapped, echoed by a couple of shouts of "yeah." Ken sighed, realizing that the inevitable confrontation had come. He only hoped the situation could be diffused quickly and without getting messy. 

"All of you just chill and can the macho crap," Joyce snapped right back. She held out her hands in surrender. "Look, guys, this is supposed to be a team, and I want to be a part of that team and help. I can't do that if you won't let me. Yes, I know I'm older than all of you, but I'm not that much older. I'm not here to take anything from you or ruin things. The Digital World has changed a great deal since the first time I was there and all of you know more about it than I do. Therefore I will rely on your experience. You're the leader, Davis, and I will follow your lead." 

The tension eased off. Ken hid a smile, thinking, _'In like a lion, out like a lamb.'_ All of the right things had been said. Probably Joyce had been cooking up that little speech while she flipped through the magazine. _'Here's hoping this merry little band gets along more smoothly now.'_

The brainstorming session officially began. Though ideas were presented from all sides of the room, the most workable idea came from Gatomon. "Since we really have no idea what to do, maybe we could go find my holy tail ring." The little cat waved her unadorned tail around to make her point. "My tail ring would give me more strength, so why not hunt it down? We could flatten any Control Spires we come across while we're looking." If Gatomon hadn't been a cat, Ken would have called the pleading look she gave Davis "puppy-dog eyes." Being what she was, though, Ken mentally dubbed the expression "kitty-cat eyes." 

"All right then!" Davis exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "We've got a plan! Let's go find Gatomon's tail ring!" 

*~*~*~*~* 

In the Digital World, no event can ever truly be seen as impossible. So, while the appearance of a bathtub on a cliff in the middle of nowhere may initially startle the local wildlife, once the tub is proven not to be a threat it is simply treated as if it had always been found on its lofty perch. The bathtub in question is made of plain white porcelain with simple brass handles and a showerhead; a quite normal bathtub in every way except for location. 

Arukenimon filled the tub to the brim with nearly scalding water and soapy bubbles. All she wanted was a nice, long soak and time to herself. If she could manage to forget about her humiliating defeat at the Giga House, so much the better. Arukenimon couldn't tell which was worse: being defeated by a bunch of children or having her spinarets yanked out of the fire by Mummymon. 

If she'd been able to escape on her own, Arukenimon knew that she wouldn't be taking the defeat quite this hard. Instead, though, she'd had to be rescued like some air-headed damsel in distress! A snarl slid out from Arukenimon's clamped teeth as she slid into the water. And her bandaged rescuer... That undead fool had convinced himself that he was in love with her! Had he learned nothing from the Master? Love made you hesitate, made you slow, made you weak. 

Hair the color of spider silk swirled on top of the water. Holding up a gloved hand and admiring the shimmer of the soap bubbles, Arukenimon began to assess her strengths. If she could use more Control Spires... But could she? The Master had issued conflicting orders. Preserve the Control Spires. Destroy the Digi-destined. How many Control Spires could Arukenimon be permitted to use? 

Loose rocks roared under tires and brakes squealed. "Yoohoo! Arukenimon, my darling!" Behind dark, purple-tinted lenses, Arukenimon shut her eyes. Even in her mind's eye, Arukenimon could picture Mummymon doddering around with that silly walking stick, an affectation that belonged to an older, respectable human gentleman. 

Arukenimon didn't have to see Mummymon to know that he was leaning right over her. He had around him a cloying musty scent of dried rosemary that currently swam under her nose. "Ah, my love sleeps," Mummymon murmured. "Perhaps I should awaken her with a kiss." 

"Do so and die," Arukenimon snapped, still not bothering to open her eyes. The lunkhead just couldn't take a hint. She worked with him because she had to, not because she liked him. 

"But what a wonderful death that would be." Mummymon's voice purred in Arukenimon's ears. Arukenimon reached out a hand, and pushed Mummymon's face away with all the force she could muster. His butt hit the ground with a satisfying thud. 

As she rose from her bath, water and soap fell away from Arukenimon. In an instant she was dry. Arukenimon stared out across the Control Spire dotted plains below, ignoring Mummymon's pathetic pleas for attention. He became a mere speck upon her awareness. All that Arukenimon could think of were the Control Spires. They sang for her attention, something in them akin to her own state of being. "One hundred," Arukenimon breathed. Screw the Master's orders! 

"I beg your pardon," Mummymon said, breaking through the bubble of perfection which Arukenimon had managed to surround herself with. 

Turning away from that most beautiful sight, Arukenimon explained her plan as simply as possible. "With one hundred Control Spires, I could create a digimon easily powerful enough to overcome the Digi-destined." 

"But that would be..." Mummymon began counting on his fingers, simple mathematics not being his forte. "Carry the four, divide by 2... One hundred hairs! You'll be as bald as an egg!" 

Arukenimon let out a long-suffering sigh and shook her head. "Mummymon." 

"Yes, my love." 

"Just shut up." Without another word, Arukenimon began her descent to the plain below. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Formlessness... Its first thought was of confusion. It was as nothing; neither male nor female; not plant or animal; neither solid nor liquid. Yet even as it realized its lack of self, it felt itself being encased in a form, an identity forced upon it. _'Male,'_ it decided. It was male. 

The empty void where he had first become aware faded away. _'Who am I?'_ he wanted to ask, but had yet no clue how. Instead, he took his first tentative steps into this new world. A beautiful world filled with bright, living, vibrant colors assaulted his senses. "You are to obey me," a voice told him. He looked down to find a woman issuing orders to him. Such a tiny, insignificant creature, yet he felt compelled to obey. "Destroy," the woman said. "Destroy the Digi-destined." 

He had his orders, a purpose. Yet he was not satisfied. Was he merely to be an implement of destruction? The need to please the woman rose up inside of him. Yes, for the moment, his purpose was to do as she commanded. Destroy the Digi-destined. 

The landscape rolled by him as he sought out his enemies. When at last he found them, he was unimpressed. Mere children were no challenge. But one among them gave him a scrap of identity he did not have before. "It's Black Wargreymon!" He rolled the name on his tongue. Yes, it was right. It was his. 

Because they'd shown him his name, Black Wargreymon decided to end his enemies quickly. 


End file.
